


Together

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho turns in early after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Inspired on [this prompt](http://yoshiblack16.tumblr.com/post/121629988087/imagineyourotp-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp) and fills my [Ohno/Sho Free Square](http://chi-ka-o.livejournal.com/34948.html) of the challenge.

Title: Together  
Paring: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sho turns in early after a long day at work.  
Disclaimer: Fanfiction  
Notes: Unbetaed. Inspired on this prompt and fills my [Ohno/Sho Free Square](http://chi-ka-o.livejournal.com/34948.html) of the [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) challenge.

 

As soon as Sakurai Sho arrived to his apartment, he had to make use of all of his remaining willpower to prevent himself to collapse right the entrance. Tiredness didn't begin to describe how he felt at the moment. Work that week had been more taxing than usual, what with all of Arashi's regular filming, his own, and the special segment they've been preparing for News Zero. Just tonight before he had attended a meeting to prepare for his next secret trip for Shiyagare; they had extended into the evening despite his efforts to finish up early when the producer insisted they'd go for drinks. The idol finally managed to leave, but only when the producer's wife called to berated the man for being out so late when he has a family at home. 

  


Sho agreed with the woman. He'd wouldn't have cared either way before but now there was someone waiting for him when he arrived home. 

  


"Looks like I beat him home today though." He said disappointed at noticing the missing pair of shoes at the entrance floor. 

  


Dragging his feet he took his shoes off and lazily arranged them along the other pair of shoes already there. Sho thought of making a call but decided against it quickly, choosing instead to take a quick shower then head to bed. Once in bed it didn't take long for Sakurai to fall deep into slumber. 

  
\--

The fact that he was able to do a second art exhibition still felt like a dream to Ohno Satoshi. They had joked about it through the years, but the artist never thought he would be allowed another opportunity to showcase his art. It was safe to say he was grateful even if it meant his schedule was a little crazy lately. 

After all the hours seemed to fly by when he was at his studio preparing his new pieces. 

  


He could do without the PR meetings though, those always managed to make him sleepier than he usually was. 

  


Arashi's leader arrived home close to midnight to an dark apartment. At first he thought Sho still might be out making the older man worry for the idol's health considering his hectic schedule, but his worries were soon put to rest when he saw the man's shoes at the entrance. 

  


Ohno sighed in relief knowing that coming to a dark apartment meant the other man had gone to sleep already. Not wanting to rouse his partner he tried to be as quiet as possible as he prepared to sleep. 

  


Once ready Ohno carefully lifted the covers, having to hold back a chuckle at Sho's open mouth sleeping face. He climbed into bed quietly, snuggling close to his lover.  Sho stirred making the older man tense but before he could voice any apologies, his boyfriend hugged him back in his sleep. There was a smile of utter adoration on Ohno's face as he hugged the younger man closer to him, finally letting himself fall into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while. I think this makes the only paring that I haven't tried yet is Juntoshi. Also this is the first Yama I've written since the Pic Fic Fridays died out at [](http://oretachinosong.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oretachinosong.livejournal.com/)**oretachinosong** I do miss those.
> 
> Ah, well... The point to this was to tell you guys that I have a request post up, the details are [here](http://chi-ka-o.livejournal.com/37517.html).
> 
>  


End file.
